See Who We Are
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: When Muramasa pulled Zangetsu and Shirosaki out of Ichigo in the Zanpakatou Arc, what if a few things were different before that happened, and Ichigo's two powers acted differently than he could have expected? Warnings/Disclaimer inside.


_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **__I own nothing but the idea. Warnings include established threesome relationship between Ichigo, his Inner Hollow (called Shirosaki here), and (Tensa) Zangetsu. That means YAOI, boy kissing/touching and possessiveness. Muramasa included and probably some others that I don't know yet. OOCness, kinda AU-ish from the original filler episodes of the Zanpakatou Arc._

_Here's the scenario: Ichigo actually DOES have a really good relationship with both his powers, Shirosaki and Zangetsu. Mostly because they're both his lovers. So when Ichigo goes to the Soul Society during the Zanpakatou Rebellion and Muramasa "releases Zangetsu", both Zan and Shiro are released simultaneously but do not turn against Ichigo like expected. Shiro does __**not**__ take over Ichigo's body and looks how he does normally in the inner world. However, they are still slightly affected by Muramasa's mind control, so they start to viciously bicker against each other. That's all I'm going to explain before I give the whole fic away xD Enjoy!_

_Oh and the title is inspired of the song "See Who I Am" by Within Temptation because I was listening to it while trying to think up of a title for this :3 it still works though so its great!_

* * *

**~x~**

**See Who We Are**

**~x~**

Ichigo screamed in agony when the strange zanpakatou named Muramasa plunged a long nailed hand into his chest, curling tightly around a large part of himself, and yanked out again with a blinding burst of pain. Gasping from where he slumped on the ground, back in shikai, Ichigo fought to regain the strength to open his eyes, feeling very off-centered.

"He loves ya more!"

"Nonsense."

Ichigo's head snapped up from where it had been resting at hearing two very similar voices abruptly snap at each other. The human's ochre eyes widened at seeing both his powers, his Hollow half Shirosaki, and his zanpakatou Zangetsu, standing right before him in the cobbled streets of Seireitei. Muramasa was standing opposite of Ichigo, on the other side of the feuding counterparts, looking nearly comical with surprise for some reason.

Shirosaki stood to the left of Ichigo, gold on black Hollow eyes glowing with anger, white shinigami robes in perfect parody to Ichigo's own black robes, complete with a black wrapped duplicate Zangetsu blade strapped to his back. His black nailed fingers were curled into tight fists at his side, and a vicious snarl curled up his pale lips where a normally insanely cocky grin usually sat.

Zangetsu, in all his intimidating wise glory, stood to Ichigo's right, standing tall and proud with his long black ragged coat still blowing in a nonexistent wind. His gray eyes were steely behind his yellow glasses, and his mouth was set in a disapproving frown as he glared in competition with the irate albino.

Confused and disoriented, Ichigo used the wall he was leaning on to stumble to his feet, nearly flinching with two sets of familiar but vastly different eyes instantly snapped to his movement. Swallowing nervously, the orange haired human tightly clutched the empty shikai blade in one hand. "Zan? Shiro? What's-?" He cut off himself with a squeak when Shirosaki flashed forward with a buzz of sonido and pointed one black nailed finger back at the stoic Zangetsu.

"Don' ya love him more than me?" The albino demanded seriously, unintentionally disturbing Ichigo with his entire lack of usual grin or at least smirk, inverted eyes unwavering as the Hollow impatiently waited for an answer. "Right? Cuz he was here first? And because ya trusted him longer?"

Ichigo stumbled over his tongue, surprise curling in his chest with apprehensive, uncomfortable pressure. Was Shiro really being insecure about Ichigo's love for him? And _jealous_ of Zangetsu?

"Don't be ridiculous." The materialized zanpakatou interjected before Ichigo could have a chance to answer, his words cold and wounded. "You were Ichigo's lover longer than I have been. Ichigo never saw me romantically until he knew my Bankai form." Zangetsu stated factually, though the words struck Ichigo like guilt-ridden stones.

Shamefaced, Ichigo tried to find his voice but his white counterpart flashed back across the few feet separating them and reappeared standing inches away from the stoic spirit, nearly snarling with jealous conviction.

"He still trusts ya more cuz he knew ya longer. Ya never tried to actually murder him like I have before!" Shirosaki spat, looking momentarily uncertain in his pointed-out guilt before his expression hardened once more.

Zangetsu snorted scornfully. "I have nearly killed him multiple times as well in training, much more than you've ever tried. Besides, you are his age no matter what form you are, so he feels much more comfortable around you than I in either of my forms."

Shirosaki jabbed a finger in Zangetsu's chest, nearly hissing his next words. "I'm a **Hollow**. I shouldn' even exist within him. At least _you_ do belong! That makes ya much worthier to be wit'im than me!"

"Technically neither of us belongs inside Ichigo." The zanpakatou pointed out blandly. "He was originally supposed to stay human. We're both invaders." Zangetsu looked crestfallen at his own words and the albino Hollow seemed to slump in defeat.

Ichigo was stunned. They were fighting with _each other_ over who was "worthier" of _**him.**_ Stumbling forward quickly, the orange head surprised both materialized spirits by grabbing a wrist each in both hands. "Wait, wait, **wait**!" He protested, eyes quickly switching from emotionless gray to narrowed gold-on-black. "I love you **both** equally!" Ichigo exclaimed, desperate to prove himself when both his powers looked at him doubtfully.

Shirosaki gently pried Ichigo's hand from his wrist, cupping the hand in both of his pale ones and looking sadly self-sacrificing. "Ya don' hafta choose Ichigo, I'll stop botherin' ya and you an' Zangetsu 'ere can be happy together. Kay?"

"That's preposterous. You should be the one to stay, Shirosaki." Zangetsu interrupted angrily, his deep gravel voice growling deeply. The Hollow whirled on him instantly with a snarl while Ichigo floundered for rationale.

"Fuck tha'!" Shirosaki shrieked, sonidoing back and whipping his duplicate blade around to his front, the ribbon wrapping around his arm and up to his shoulder. "We'll settle this! Bankai!" Red reiatsu leapt skyward as debris spiraled around the Hollow, who emerged from the dust with his slim white blade and clad in his Bankai coat, face set in a stubborn sneer.

"Wait! No, don't-!" Ichigo's words were lost when Zangetsu also leapt back out of the orange head's reach and likewise called out his Bankai, lost in a haze of reiatsu tinged dust and emerging as his younger self, stubble and height gone to reveal a slimmer teen with young features but no less wise or intimidating. "Guys!" Ichigo called out desperately, nearly helpless as his two Bankai empowered counterparts lunged at each other.

"Well this is interesting."

Ichigo whirled at the sudden voice, reminded of the other zanpakatou's presence, narrowing his eyes at the stranger's perplexed expression. "What did you do to them?" The irate orange head growled, snatching his empty blade off his back and holding it out threateningly, wincing at a large crash behind him that was soon followed by a scream of a Getsugatenshou.

Muramasa regained a passive expression, hands inside his strange outfit. "I meant to release your zanpakatou's instincts. I did not realize you had two… or is the other one not a zanpakatou? No matter, I released them both along with their individual instincts. They were meant to turn against you. However… it seems they turned against each other _over_ you." The lilac-eyed zanpakatou briefly closed his eyes and shrugged uncharacteristically. "No matter. It seems my cause will be fulfilled anyways. Until we meet again, Kurosaki Ichigo." And without further explanation (not that much was needed after that), the strange sword spirit vanished to another location.

Forgoing chase, Ichigo returned "Zangetsu" to his back and ran after his two power spirits, who were currently brawling their way across Seireitei in a path of mass destruction. Dashing through destroyed concrete walls, Ichigo embarrassedly apologized to stunned lower ranked shinigami as he passed them, desperately trying to catch up to where Tensa and Shirosaki were currently stuck together with locked blades but still hurling self-depreciating insults at each other.

Passing a very beaten-up and thoroughly baffled looking Renji without comment, Ichigo leapt onto the nearest building in order to get within listening distance to his counterparts, cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting to make himself heard. "Tensa! Shiro! Please stop fighting! Let's talk about this!" Scowling in irritation when he was consequently ignored, Ichigo shot up in the air between the two feuding forces.

His sudden appearance made his Hollow counterpart hastily avert his swing, hence throwing himself off balance and careen into Ichigo shoulder-first while Tensa was just slightly more graceful and merely slammed his chest into the broad of Ichigo's back, arms thrown around either side of the orange head. Using the awkward tangle of limbs to his advantage, Ichigo quickly locked his legs around Shirosaki's waist when the Hollow straightened out and grabbed Tensa's arms, wrapping them around his own waist, making sure not to stick any of them with Tensa's black blade.

"Now, _**listen**_ to me, _both _of you!" Ichigo demanded, slightly smug at the disgruntled huff of air against his neck that Tensa released and at the annoyed look Shirosaki wore. "I'll admit that some of the stuff that you guys said **was **right, but that doesn't matter anymore. What matters is now, and that I love you both _equally_." He squeezed his grip on both of his powers warningly when they both again made doubtful noises. "I mean it. Tensa Zangetsu; I promise I'll get better around you, no matter what form you're in. Shirosaki, I don't care that you might have been a Hollow before. But now you're part of me, and you belong with me just as much as Tensa does. I wouldn't be anything if it weren't for you two. So no more of this crap, okay?"

Stuck close to their determined host, Shirosaki and Tensa looked hesitantly at one another, still slightly jealous but reassured that neither of them was replacing the other with their presence. Sensing the lingering duress, Ichigo leaned forward and pecked Shiro on the lips, startling the Hollow before the orange head pulled back and twisted his torso to also plant a chaste kiss to Tensa's lips. The last tendril of Muramasa's influence was washed away by the affectionate touch and the two conflicting powers were abruptly reminded of the perfect harmony the three had been living in before that day.

Contrite, Tensa Zangetsu pressed an apologetic kiss to Ichigo's neck, much to the orange head's pleasure. "Forgive me Ichigo, Shirosaki. I had momentarily forgotten." His blade dissolved within himself but the zanpakatou kept his younger form, hugging the human teen closer back against his body.

Shirosaki also released his Bankai, hanging his large shikai back onto his back with an embarrassed mumble, a faint dusting of pink on his pale cheeks. "Yeah, me too King… I didn' mean any of tha'…" The albino looked over Ichigo's head to briefly connect eyes with the zanpakatou, averting his eyes quickly in shame.

Pleased that the immediate danger was over, Ichigo released his hold on both spirits, calmly stepping out from between them and gently shoving a startled Tensa into a just as surprised Shirosaki's arms. When they did nothing but stare at him in confusion, Ichigo made a shooing motion. "Go on, I'm waiting for you two to make up." He stated, crossing his arms with a grin at his plan to make each other more comfortable around one another once more.

Tensa obligingly looked up at the Hollow, but Shiro embarrassedly averted his eyes again, though his pale hands didn't leave the zanpakatou's trim waist. Sighing in fond exasperation, Tensa reached up and cupped the albino's pale face in both hands, gently leading Shirosaki down into a soft, reassuring kiss that they were still genuinely one and that he harbored no ill will to the other occupant of Ichigo's soul. The Hollow melted in relief, gold-on-black eyes easily sliding shut as he led the kiss to be more feral, biting teasingly at Tensa's bottom lip.

Ichigo grinned broadly. It was good to have his powers back in harmony with each other.

* * *

Shirosaki and Tensa remained materialized throughout the rest of the zanpakatou's rebellion, helping Ichigo return rogue spirits back to their original owners. Many of Ichigo's shinigami friends were surprised and amused to see Ichigo's Hollow and zanpakatou spirit getting along so well, though occasionally causing Ichigo shy embarrassment whenever they openly kissed him or each other.

Shirosaki quickly found a companion in the insane spirit of Kazeshini, Hisagi-san's reckless bloodthirsty zanpakatou. The two sent shivers down the spines of any shinigami nearby when the two battled ferociously, cackling in enjoyment. The Hollow also found immense pleasure in bickering with Renji's Zabimaru and pestering Byakuya's Senbonzakura.

Tensa Zangetsu changed often between his older and younger self through the time they spend materialized in Soul Society. He was most often found attempting to control Shirosaki from causing mischief, or a quiet shadow by Ichigo's side. Though he did sometimes wander away to find quiet conversation with the recovered Toshirou's Hyourinmaru. The two zanpakatou spirits complemented each well with their quiet demeanor and equally strong and vast power levels.

The time was actually so enjoyable that Ichigo very nearly regretted defeating Muramasa, with both of his power's help, and ending the time that the three of them had spent in Soul Society. Without Muramasa's presence to sustain them, all the materialized spirits began to lose energy and retreat back within their masters like how they were supposed to always live.

Ichigo knew it was not a goodbye when Shirosaki gave him a deep, open-mouthed kiss right in front of all the shinigami captains, but it still felt similar to one. The albino sent a smug grin to all the shinigami watching before willingly dematerializing back within Ichigo's inner world, a saucy wink their last memory of him. Tensa was more conservative in his "goodbye", instead lightly kissing the corner of Ichigo's mouth, imploring that Ichigo come and visit them soon in their mental home. The orange haired human promised fervently before the zanpakatou also faded from physical existence and settled warmly back into Ichigo's soul.

The hole that Muramasa had torn out at the start of all this was now filled once more.

* * *

_Not as exact as I thought it was going to be when I'd thought it out, but I still like it :3 I hope the ending was to everyone's liking ^^ I adore this threesome, there needs to be more of it :D_

_Please review~!_


End file.
